‘HC2-1’ is a new and distinct variety of apple tree (Malus domestica) obtained from a controlled cross of female parent ‘DL33’ and male parent ‘HY46-3’, carried out at Seiches sur le Loir, France in 2003. Seeds obtained from the cross were planted at Seiches sur le Loir, and ‘HC2-1’ was selected from the resulting seedlings for propagation and further observation. ‘HC2-1’ was first asexually propagated by budding in 2009 at Seiches sur le Loir, and has since been observed to remain true to type over successive asexually propagated generations.